


Dangerous

by LeighJ



Series: Depraved [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affairs, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cheating Rick Grimes, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fucked Up, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skull Fucking, Smut, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: There's a numbness that comes with losing people. There's a numbness that comes at the end of the world. Even then though, there is a spark and with a spark, Beth wants to light a fire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're one of my Shattered Memories readers you'll see I mentioned this not ten minutes ago. Here it is, the first piece in a hopefully fucked up, wickedly sexy series. Most of the pieces are not going to relate, they'll just be things that I feel cross that little boundary some where along the line so please accept all the warnings in the world for sexual depravity. "Oh, Brother" is a piece I plan to add to this one in my the aforemented series: Depraved, but I do have some plans for Dangerous past this point. I'll mark it as complete though because much like Caught it can be at any given time. It's so yummy having all these little goodies waiting for you guys. Can't wait to see your comments!

Beth has never been so terrified of and wildly attracted to one person in her whole life.

Daryl Dixon has dangerous stamped all over him. Wild, blue eyes that have seen things no one else wants to imagine, raw depths in there that make Beth’s blood sing with the mysteries. His biceps bulge like he could crush her with one giant breath, neck thick and red in the Georgia sun, mouth set in a scowl. There’s something about danger that’s so attractive to the human species. Something positively stupid but still just as real. The need to ask who’s there when you clearly heard a noise, the urge to check out the dark windows for a face looming against the glass. Humans are thrill seekers by default.

They prove it time and again with their horror films and amusement parks, scary pranks and jack in the boxes. It’s an animalistic need, buried under civilisation and the indoctrination to be humane. Well, the world’s gone to shit now. Strangers are in her dead brother’s bed and the dead are walking. There is no time to be humane anymore although in her clearer moments she thinks this is the most crucial time to be humane, to remember how to be human. The world is full of animals again. Savages. Brutes. They fuck and hunt and kill and survive. Daryl Dixon’s scowl when he catches her looking tells her all she needs to know.

He’s dangerous.

So is she.

The thing began to grow when she lost her Mama. The fever took her and when she rose from her death bed Beth had an experience unlike any other. An out of body spiritual awakening or something akin to it, something crazy because why not? The dead walk now. They get sick and they die but then they come back to life and they _walk_. Seeing her Mama rise off that bed, blood stains still on her nightgown, something in Beth disconnected. Something curled away in horror and locked itself up tight. When it happened to Shawn she didn’t have that same experience. Didn’t have that same need inside her to curl up and shy away because her eyes were already blind to the horror.

On the precipice of a swirling tornado, she slipped right into it without trying to catch herself on the rocks. The haze was welcome, the bliss needed. This was her survival. She is surviving. Her Mama and Shawn… she knows they’re gone. Beth knows, inside. The haze of numbness she’s walking around in lets her pretend though, let’s her believe. Believe that her Daddy and Maggie are right. Believe that her Mama and Shawn are lost inside their bodies, as are everyone else in that barn. Believe that they’ll get better one day. There’s questions Beth didn’t ask her Daddy when he explained this. Like: how do the dead come back? _Really_ come back?

Yes, they may cure the thing that’s overridden death but her Mama? Shawn? Didn’t their souls leave? Didn’t God embrace them in their agony? Or has he really deserted them? Is it a perverse punishment? Humans slowly killed the Earth and now she must watch as they finish the job with an accelerated timeline. She must watch the end of the world. The thing started with her Mama but she’s swallowed whole in it now and that is dangerous because it makes her bold. It makes her reckless. It makes her crave stupid things just for a stab of humanity, a stab of life. Razor blades have called to her for several days but she’s turned away from them, not that far gone, not yet that fucked.

No, she’s seeking something else and the dark brooding energy rolling off of Daryl’s skin is it. She feels it like a magnet, looping between her thighs and dragging her along. She seeks him out in the darkness, something in the back of her mind saying _stupid_ but she’s excited despite the fact. She has to push through low hanging branches and thick bushes because he’s buried himself so deep in the gardens. The others have orbited towards the house, all seeking out the boy and hoping to comfort Rick. They won’t have much luck since she just passed Rick pacing around the side of the porch, restless as his son dies. Beth thinks morbidly that that’ll be another bed in her house tainted by death and she feels a surprising stab of resentment for Rick and Lori and all their people. Daryl included. She wants to take that resentment, that frustration out on him and she’s unnecessarily loud as she encroaches closer to his camp.

There’s a crackling fire and Daryl’s sat with his bike, his eyes trained on her as she breaks through the tree line. “What’re you doin’ here?”

Her mouth thins. “Ain’t no way to talk to your hosts, now is it?”

Daryl’s eyes narrow. “You expectin’ some big show of thanks or summat, girl?”

Girl.

There’s something about that she likes, something about it she revels in for the moment. It makes her feel small, younger than she is which is already fairly young, especially compared to him.

“No,” she answers sharply.

“Then what’d you want?” He asks as he wipes up his hands, red rag falling to the floor when he’s done.

Beth watches the fabric flutter through the air and feels akin to that of a bull from the mere way her blood spikes for the crimson flash. “Wanted to see you.”

“Me?” He grunts in surprise, pushing up from his seated position to lean against the bike. “Why?”

She glances down at the fire, taking in the oranges and reds before she looks back at him. “I think you can give me somethin’ I’m lookin’ for.”

Daryl’s head tilts to the side in a slide so smooth it looks oiled. Her heart speeds and she steps forward, stumbles really over her own feet. She’s not looking to beat around the bush or be beguiling. She’s looking for something. Something alive and throbbing, something stable in a world gone mad.

She drops to her knees.

Air rattles through his clenched teeth, eyes wide with surprise but flaring with lust, she sees it, she knows she does. He fights it though, squatting to grip her arm, to try and drag her up. “The fuck are you doin’? You tryin’a get me shot?”

Beth pulls back from his grip but it’s so tight it just squeezes her flesh in his hand, bruising her tender skin with a pang she feels between her legs. This is what she’s looking for. Something terrifying. Something exciting. Dangerous. She yanks her arm free and looks up at him with pieces of hair tangled in her lashes.

“Please. You want it too. I saw you. I saw you lookin’ at me,” she persists, chest rising and falling; heart racing.

Daryl swallows, licks his lips and lets go of her arm. His eyes dart around, his chest rising as fast as hers as her knees begin to dampen in the soil. It’s still wet from rain three days old and she knows her bare skin will be muddy, will be like a proclamation of her whorish ways. The pulse in her throat flutters as she lifts her hands to his belt.

“I don’t even know you,” he croaks weakly. “God, you look ‘bout fifteen.”

“Sixteen,” Beth corrects as she flips his belt through the buckle.

“Jesus,” Daryl curses. “Jesus, _sixteen?_ ”

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” She remarks as his jeans come loose, pooling around his waist.

He swallows and squeezes his eyes shut, his arms spread back to grip the bike, biceps bulging in his sleeveless tank and sweat dripping down his chest. With her hand she pulls free his cock, surprised only faintly by the width of him. Strictly speaking she’s never done this before. She’s watched porn, imagined it, fantasied for hours but she’s never actually _done_ it. Maybe because as the girl she was it wouldn’t have happened like this. Maybe she had to be broken in a little bit to know what she really wanted. How depraved she wanted to be. Maybe feeling hollow is just an excuse to be a slut.

Maybe she’ll never know.

Daryl mutters under his breath when her breath blows over his swollen flesh, his eyes disbelieving even as the head of his cock strains for her mouth. Her own eyes feel lidded, half open; lust drunk. Fisting him at the base, she spits on him, rubbing in all her saliva and slicking him good. He grunts, fucking into her fist with a whine that makes her feel something, makes sparks burn in the pit of her stomach. She continues to use her hand on him, fisting him tight and pulling on his foreskin as gentle as she can manage in her rapid need to keep holding him. Something about seeing, touching and smelling his forbidden, swollen flesh is intoxicating.

Something about it makes her heart race. She breathes deep and leans forward, parts her lips so she can slide them over the swollen mushroom head. Daryl curses, leans a little too heavy into the bike until it squeals with alarm and he lifts back off it, forcing his dick deeper into her mouth, further down her throat. The stretch of his thickness in the slim space of her throat makes her clit pang and her eyes fly up to his, his cock stretching her cheeks until she’s panting through her nostrils. Something dark has overcome Daryl. The same something she knew was inside when she first saw him, the same something she wanted, that she came here looking for.

Her hand falls slack on his cock and she goes pliant too, her mouth relaxed and her eyes feeling dopey, all her muscle weight giving out as she becomes what she wanted to be: a doll. A whore mouth, a hole to be fucked and used and violated. Daryl grows desperate by whatever expression overcomes her face. His thick fingers wind in her hair, leaving dirt and engine oil, building up grease but she doesn’t care. God, she doesn’t because every tug on her scalp is a lightning bolt of hot fire through her skull, slipping through her body like liquid chocolate. His dick pulses on her tongue, pre-cum leaking bitter into the back of her throat as it relaxes for him.

Breathing deep, teeth gritted, he pushes deeper and her face is smothered in his jeans; the cold metal of his belt imprinting on her cheek. She’s taken nearly all of him now, just the root to go but she doesn’t know if she can manage it. Her eyes are already crossing in her head, her lips burning with the stretch of his hot dick. Her teeth have the urge to bite down and stop his descent as he fucks into her mouth but she doesn’t and he hits her gag reflex sharply. The gag starts in her belly and winds up her throat, fluctuating around the head of him so that the last few inches are buried in her mouth, all her air trapped and stampeding out of her nostrils.

Daryl’s fingers claw into her scalp and it _hurts,_ it does but it’s a good hurt, it’s a beautiful hurt. She feels it deep in her cunt and throughout the network of her blood vessels. After taking in every inch of him and choking for it, Daryl yanks out with a hungry grunt, leaving her coughing and a thick connection of spit on her bottom lip to the head of his cock. Beth swirls it with her tongue, spitting it back onto his straining dick and heading back in to suck him again when he catches her face. His fingers squeeze into her cheeks, something mean in his smile and the light of his eyes, the fire reflected there like the pits of hell promising pain that distorts into pleasure.

The feeling in Beth’s stomach intensifies and it’s amazing to be lit up like this again, everything hot and sparkling. She waits with breathless anticipation as her teeth cut into the soft skin of her cheeks, copper flooding onto her tongue before Daryl shoves his cock back into her mouth with a vicious slide. She chokes and coughs around him, trying to breathe but not really having a chance as he plunges into her mouth like it’s his saving grace, his stomach flexing where his tank has ridden and his hips snapping her hard in the face, breathing ragged in the otherwise silent night air and his musky scent heavy in her nose.

He uses her exactly like she wanted him to, giving her everything she needed without her having to tell him. Lost in a haze of mindless lust and gratified heat, Beth relaxes her throat and lets the head of him slip down deeper, rubbing past her reflex. Tears stream down her eyes as she fights it, lashes wet and stuck together. When he pulls out she gasps raggedly, her heart stuttering to a complete stop when he grips her hair and his slick, wet cock, slapping her around the face with it. His eyes are devilishly excited when she swings hers up to look at him and she pants like a dog, sticking her tongue out for him to repeatedly smack the head of his cock against the tip.

His groans are getting higher and needier the longer his does it, pre-cum spurting across her lip and cheekbone. When he’s tilting on the edge he goes back in with another hard thrust, his hand on the back of her head pushing her down to meet him. She gives him everything she’s got, fucking with her mouth like she would her cunt. Not two moments later and he’s panting so loud her arms are pebbled with goose bumps, grunts and groans mixing between his teeth.

With one hand wrapped around his cock and the other in her hair, he yanks her head back with a twisted grin. “Where’d you want it?”

“My mouth, Daddy,” she whispers.

Daryl stills but she doesn’t look away. She’s not ashamed of what she wants. Not anymore.

“Say it again,” he rumbles, his voice so deadly quiet her stomach clamps.

“Daddy,” she repeats softly. “Come in my mouth, Daddy.”

His eyes flutter shut and his head falls back, his hand now fully controlling her head as he fucks into her mouth, thrusting against the back of her throat repeatedly. Spit and tears mix in a mess down her chest, staining her t-shirt and dribbling into her bra but she doesn’t care because that gratitude, that feeling of completeness is looming closer. When her eyes flicker open it’s because Daryl’s yanked her off his cock again, pounding at it with his meaty fist. His hand turns her head so her right cheek is offered to him, her mouth open so he can spray against her face and tongue.

With her face turned towards the fire, the heat burns her skin even this far back but it’s not the fire that makes it happen. All the pulsing, all the fireworks, the tension erupts in her belly and between her legs; melts with something that could be an orgasm if she knew how to orgasm without fucking herself. Eyes are in the bushes. Watching them. Watching as Daryl howls something broken and thick ropes of white, sticky cum make her flinch as it tangles in her lashes. The rest drips down her cheek, spurts in her mouth and on her tongue, slides down her brow. She’s panting, completely lost in the eyes in the bush, wondering who they belong to. There’s very few it could be but Beth finds she doesn’t care. Knowing someone watched her be degraded like that, used like that… She whimpers and turns back to Daryl’s limp cock, swallowing it down as he hisses about being sensitive, knowing that the eyes are still watching.

He pulls her off gently a moment later, his hands shaking as he helps her stand and then reaches down for the button of his jeans. “Hey, y’alright?”

She nods quietly, standing still in surprise when he takes his rag and wipes up her skin, tenderly cupping her jaw. Beth contemplates telling him but then doesn’t. She lets him clean her up instead, her eyes turning back to the ones she saw in the bushes. Disappointment, _raw_ disappointment pangs in her gut when she finds that they’re gone. The things that could have been done to her with two instead of one… she wonders briefly if she imagined it all but when Daryl murmurs softly to her, something she doesn’t register at all, her eyes find the figure moving away, back towards the house.

The stride looks a lot like Rick’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading because it’s one am and I’ve screwed my sleeping pattern to hell. Enjoy this little side chapter! Tell me what you think! Thanks for beta’ing wallflow3r ❤️

"I saw you."

Beth looks up from the ground where she's ploughing the dirt, blinking against the bright hot sun bracketing Rick's shoulders.

He's no longer wearing his uniform, not really. Just the pants and a wife beater now. Some days, not a wife beater at all. It's a sight that's stirred something for her this past week, as has Daryl's flexing arms.

"Mr Grimes," Beth replies.

"Rick," he corrects automatically, his hands braced on his hips.

"Rick," she relents.

"I saw you," he repeats with a squinted eye.

"I know," Beth answers, positive he's only talking about one thing.

"Daryl's a lot older than you," he continues, confirming her suspicions.

Beth smiles at the loose soil beneath her hands. "So are you."

There's a beat of silence and then he hisses, "what you talkin' 'bout?"

She glances up again, blinking through her unbound hair. "That's what you've been usin' as your argument right? Daryl's too old for me so you are too."

Rick flushes pink, from the sun or her brutality she's not sure. "I'm married. My kid is up in _your_ house recoverin' from bein' shot. My wife is pregnant."

"Your kid's alive an' your wife is screwin' your best friend, an' we both know the baby's his," Beth answers dispassionately. "You ain't got nothin' to feel guilty 'bout. It's okay to wanna screw young girls, Rick. Hell, your wife screwed your partner. Probably still is 'cause she don't like how hard you go in on her."

She continues to plough at the ground when Rick's shadow looms over her, quick as lightening, covering her as his hand plunges into her hair and tears her neck back on her shoulders with a zinging hot scream of pain through her tendons.

"I know how young girls like you wanna be screwed," he hisses in her ear.

Beth laughs into the afternoon sun and she means it. She means it because Rick's sharp grip in her hair is burning through her body like the meaning of life and her raging arousal is stampeding all through her veins. "Careful, Mr Grimes, someone might see you. The _real_ you."

He growls as he throws her head away, rocking up to his feet again. "You don't know me."

She laughs softly. "I know you, Rick. I know what you want. I know you."

He walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another side chapter before... well... sin, really. 
> 
> Thanks wallflow3r as always! Such a babe! By the way have you read her fic A Close Shave yet? 'Cause hot damn... there's some hot Brickyl smut likeeee insane, just insane!

Shane Walsh.

Beth cocks her head to the side as she considers him before her. He’s ripped with muscles, biceps bulging with nearly the same width as Daryl’s. What she doesn’t like about Shane, is how he makes her feel when he looks at her. Something ugly and heavy, worming through her gut. Daryl didn’t make her feel like that and neither did Rick. They made her feel vicious, hot excitement. They made her feel alive and she’s all about feeling lately, it’s her whole gig. If Shane isn’t gonna make her feel good with his eyes then he sure as shit isn’t gonna make her feel good plunging between her legs. She considered it. He’s attractive from the side, from an angle.

That’s it though.

It stops from there because his smile is evil and his eyes more lost than her soul. There’s a churning vortex of something completely malevolent in Shane and she’s dealing with enough demons, she doesn’t need his. He’s too wrapped up in his Lori issues to spare her a glance anyways. Turning her face away from Shane, she seeks out the milling bodies of the farm. Glenn is talking to Maggie and Beth notices the way her sister flushes, smiles shyly. There’s attraction there, genuine sweet attraction of which Beth has no business having. She’s made for darker things. Skipping past Glenn, she finds him hunched down by his bike, hands dirty.

Daryl Dixon.

There’s something wild in Daryl she didn’t pull out of him as easily as his cum, something she tapped on but didn’t quite uncover completely. There’s so much more in him, so much more havoc they could create together but he needs time and patience and Beth doesn’t have that. He could be great one day, at pleasing a woman; at letting the beast come forth and claim what’s his, the due he’s earned. In a world of monsters Daryl Dixon is gonna be the last one standing, a man among the beasts but today is not that day. There’s more things in store for him, more horrors. She’s confused and lost in this hunt, seeking out people just from the raw auras forming around them. She looks for the spark and Daryl has it plenty but it’s buried a little deeper than she wants to dig. Some other auras over shadow him, even on this big stretch of land.

Rick Grimes.

Beth has to press her legs together just looking at him and if that doesn’t promise her everything she’s craving she don’t know what does. He’s looking over the map they not long gathered around as a group, sourcing out new spots to hit for supplies. Her Daddy wants them gone soon, as soon as Carl’s healed. She can’t help agree, all this breathless weight they bring to her life is too complicated for the haze of numbness she protects herself with. Looking at their slapped together family makes her want her own family back, makes her throat clog with tears she doesn’t want to shed, that she’s so _sick_ of shedding.

Crying herself sick for days upon days, the agony fresh and raw every damn time. She’s had it with that. The only crying she wants to do is a lot less wholesome. She takes a step in his direction but then Lori turns up at his side and she suddenly feels like she’s been shifted into Shane’s body, her eyes flicking to him as he watches the woman he loves kiss her husband. The man she chooses over him every single day. Now Rick is choosing his play pretend family over what she and him both want, over what they can find in each other. He grins at Carl walking towards him and Lori weakly before he sifts his fingers through his wife’s loose, brunette hair following the show with a kiss to her forehead in the sun.

They’re a picture perfect family.

Except when she glances from Shane’s raised brow back to Rick with her head tilted, Rick’s looking straight at her. There’s a beat and the pause is breathless. Four people tangled up in a fucked up web in a fucked up world. It feels as if the air has been sucked from her body, from the Earth and the silence is deafening in the absence of Rick’s amused chuckle for his son. Beth doesn’t look away but Rick does and his eyes find his wife again.

The only problem, is she’s looking at his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t seen the season finale here in the UK so please no spoilers! Thought I would post in celebration of finishing season eight though, it’s been a long ride right guys? 
> 
> Thank you as always wallflow3r!

"Don't scream. Don't move. Don't say a fuckin' _word_ , you hear me?" A voice hisses in her ear.

Beth's eyes fly open into the darkness, her body alive before her brain and slamming her with sensations, with fact. A cold buckle hits her ass cheek, hands tearing at their belt.

A man.

In her room, in her bed, _on_ her. Her arms are burning and elevated, wrists cold and something sharp digging into them.

Handcuffs.

Real ones.

Cop handcuffs.

Rick.

It's Rick. He came.

She relaxes her head from where she intended to throw it back into the guy's nose, a gasp sliding out of her throat when his cold hands tug at her panties, the fabric tearing under the violent attack. A hand covers her mouth as another fumbles at her pussy, two thick fingers shoving into her cunt to the second knuckle on a hard, dry thrust that makes her scream. The scream is caught and contained, held in a moist breath against Rick's smothering palm. He groans as her pussy clamps on its own violation, her knees trembling as they balance and her back bent so low her whole spine hurts.

All of Rick's heat is on her, his pants scratching the delicate skin of her thighs and tightening her nipples through her t-shirt, sans bra. Beth whimpers in a daze, sweat trickling down the side of her brow and wetness doing the same down her inner thighs as Rick's fingers stretch in her cunt, punching a yelp out of her. He keeps going, ignoring her and that makes her so dizzyingly aroused her eyes slide closed. She can't move her hips at all so she lays there and takes it as he splices into her, twisting his fingers and screwing them deep.

The electricity in her clit is unreal, so stark that tears leak into her eyes and she loves it. She knew it would be like this. She knew he could give this to her. That same gratitude she felt with Daryl is there, that same sense of satisfaction. She pushes into it, welcomes it and her cunt spreads like a blossoming flower, leaving room for Rick to push deep. There's a sound that comes out of him that could be one of an animal, wounded as it is. Beth shoves her face into her pillow and cries, pussy stretching wide over his third finger and it's so much better when she feels the bump of his wedding ring.

That sicking sense of completion that she's got him right where she wants him. What they're doing is beyond forbidden but also beyond morality, beyond marriage beds and flimsy vows. No one else has gotten with the program yet, no one else sees the world for what it is because it's too new, it's too fresh. Rick sees it. Rick knows, just like she does. The others though… well, they just haven't lost enough people yet.

Beth has.

Her grandparents.

Down in the nursing home that went under within the first three weeks of the outbreak, before anyone knew what was happening, what to do about it; how to save people.

Her high school friends.

The school burnt by the government in its bid to keep the infection to a minimum. Beth watched it go up in flames on the TV, when the TV was still a thing, when there was still people to broadcast the news.

Her Mama.

Blood stains on her dressing gown and fever staining her skin red.

Her brother.

Bit by his own Mama when he wrestled her to the ground. She came at Beth from the bed and in all her panic Beth froze. Shawn tackled her down, smashed their Mama around head with the picture frame on the side table while he sobbed. After when her Daddy took her Mama to the barn, Shawn just stared with his hands covered in blood at the perversely neat bite on his wrist. Beth sat with him and cried, looking at that smashed picture frame with her twelve year old grinning face and her Mama's kind smile. She knows in that moment that Shawn knew those things weren't the people they used to love. They were just things.

Her boyfriend.

Whoever is walking around in Jimmy is as much as a stranger as Beth is to her family now. That group out there, they've lost people but that haven't really _seen_ it, not yet. Rick has. Somewhere, somehow. Something fucked him up big before he even got here. Something that's thrown him into the same black hole she's drowning in. Her mind slides back into place as Rick's hand slides out from under her mouth and lays against her ass cheek, pushing on her flesh so that she's stretched wider, the thin skin of her pussy burning for it.

Turning her face against the wet fabric, she fluctuates around him and whispers, "why'd you come, _Jesus_ , tonight?"

"'Cause I want my… fuckin'… wife," he pauses to grunt, shoving into her so hard she feels it in her womb and her hips rise in a shuddering wave of heat. "To look at me the way you looked at Daryl."

Her mouth curls against the pillow, her cunt fluttering so often it's like a heartbeat all on its own. "There's _unh_ somethin' else too."

"Smart ass," he drawls lazily as he curls his fingers.

Beth squeaks and he laughs lowly, amusement warm in it. "Yeah, you like that, huh?"

" _Yes_ ," she sobs.

He curls them again and her cunt clutches him, sucking down on all his fingers. "An' she snuck out. Go see Shane."

Beth manages to laugh into her moan. "You think his dick's bigger than yours?"

"Fuck you," Rick snarls.

Her cunt shudders, clutches and then releases in a tsunami of an orgasm. Her eyes clench closed and her mouth gapes, legs spasming as she goes down with the force of it.

Rick laughs, fucking her through it, pressing on that spot he found so that she jerks with a forced _unh_ every time. "O-ho, no you don't," he growls. "Get that fuckin' ass back up."

Her knees tremble so bad she doesn't think she's gonna do it but when he spanks her inner thighs and then her bare pussy, the liquid fire bursts through her clit and belly. She goes up fast as lightening, offering her cunt like an animal, face pressed into the mattress as her back slopes and Rick goes up on his knees behind her. With her arms tied to her bed post she can't see shit, can't even turn her head because it hurts her strained shoulders so bad but the element of surprise is the most exciting part. Even her own excited breaths and racing heart make her wet. Rick's fingers smear through the mess before he reaches down to where her face is turned, hooking his fingers into her cheek.

Beth groans, mouth immediately pooling with saliva and dribbling out, the taste of her own pussy on her tongue. Rick chuckles and begins to push into her but her cunt is closed as tight as a bud after her intense orgasm and he meets more resistance than he expected. He curses when he does, fingers curling down into her teeth. With the strength she has in her jaw she bites down on the pads of them before she sucks, mimicking her fluttering pussy as he works on driving into her. The head of his cock pops through and the accompanying sting makes her cry out sharply.

" _Quiet_ ," Rick hisses. "Or I leave. You got that?"

She nods hurriedly, more saliva soaking out of her mouth as he keeps it gaped open with his fingers, stretching her cheek.

"Ain't gettin' in like this," he rumbles.

Beth can determine what he's talking about it but not what he plans to do about it. It's a very short wait to find out since he pulls his fingers from her mouth and reaches up a hand to the wall. With his other balanced on her ass cheek, he takes a deep breath and she finds herself mimicking him. On his exhale he thrusts and the scream is so intense in her throat she can't even make it become sound, it just traps itself silently. Another, hard thrust and he's buried to the root, screaming hot pain lancing around her hips and clit until she bucks and catches the rope of her orgasm, hurtling into freefall.

Rick lets loose. The animal inside him, so much closer to the surface than Daryl's, so much more ferocious, comes out to play and he takes no prisoners. No mercy is spared for her cunt which he plunges into her like she's his heaven and salvation, her hips screaming in violation but her cunt singing the most beautiful sound of his wet cock slamming into it. The orgasm edges and edges, biting into her skin like the harsh line of a whip, flaying her alive until her skin feels about ready to peel off. Only her hands tucked between the wall and headboard stop it from ricocheting off the wall, leaving her fingers to take a harder beating than her swollen pussy, Rick's ball slapping against her clit the only obscenely loud noise.

All of her own noise is trapped in her chest and Rick is making none, which makes everything so much more intense, like he forgot what words and sounds are. The only eventual noise he does make is the broken, hollowed out moan of an empty man as he spills his cum inside her. Sobbing softly, her throat raw and mouth dry, Beth presses her face into her pillow and luxuriates in the slow withdrawal of Rick's dick which slides out of her squelching cunt deliciously loud. He grunts and trembles behind her like he's on the edge of plunging back in. There's silence and no movement, the room and her cheeks so hot she could fall asleep in the lazy heat of it all. She has no idea how Rick got in without being seen but he can do it again to get out she's sure.

He's still just behind her on his knees, hands hot on her ass. "My cum's drippin' out of your destroyed little cunt," he drawls suddenly, poking into her sleep. "You feel it?"

Beth's eyes don't open when she answers, "you should clean that up."

"You should push it out."

A frisson of heat bursts in her belly and it gives her enough energy to push like she's peeing, the hot glide of Rick's cum dribbling out between her swollen pussy lips and down her inner thighs. The noise he makes is aroused but satisfied, less wired and she relaxes further into the bed even as her arms screech with protest.

"S'real pretty, sweetheart," he whispers.

Beth hums, her vision getting darker behind her eyelids. They fly open in the next breath as the mattress shifts and he bends to her cunt, inhaling obscenely before his warm, wet tongue licks through the mess. Her pussy gives a desperate, painful flutter and she yells softly when he tongues her slit. " _God_ ," she whispers so darkly it could be a curse word. "That taste good?"

He doesn't answer immediately, pulling away and leaning over her body instead, his limp dick snuggling between her asscheeks as his prickly mouth brushes her cheek. "Tastes real good. You wanna try some?"

Beth whimpers and nods, her frazzled hair brushing the pillow. She waits and he reaches back down to scoop up some mess, forcing her knees into a tremble when the pads of his fingers brush her over sensitive clit. He comes back and presses his wet fingers to her lips until she parts them, sucking softly. Rick moans directly into her ear, raising goosebumps as the sweet and bitter essence of the both of them strokes her taste buds. When she's cleaned him off, his hands slide beneath her body, palms hot and large as they slip up her t-shirt and squeeze her tits.

"I wanna fuck these," he mouths against her cheek, breath clammy on her skin.

She smiles loosely. "You can."

He presses a kiss to her cheek and then her jaw and finally her throat. "I know."

When he rises back to his knees he detangles himself from her completely and reaches to pop the handcuffs keeping her tied up. Beth groans in thanks when her wrists are free, pulling them down to her chest as it slows back to a normal pace. Rick climbs off the bed and even in the dark of her room his figure looks shaky like he don't know how to walk anymore. He pulls his pants up while looking down at her, verbally silent but eyes speaking a thousand words that Beth hears like a ringing in her head. They tell her everything she sensed the first time she laid eyes on him. That he needs what she needs. That he's broken and hollow inside, trying to pretend like he knows what the fuck he's doing but really having no clue. Seeking release and freedom, a moment to not be anyone at all.

Just before he opens her bedroom door to leave, his back to her as the click resounds softly in the oncoming dawn, Beth whispers, "say hi to Lori for me."

Rick's hand goes white on the knob and he doesn't have to face her for her to feel the punch of every one of his words, "I'll be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first foray into Brick... let me know what you thought about it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another side chapter. I have one more chapter planned after this and then it’s done. I’m also going to get Shattered Memories posted out this week. I think you guys have waited long enough and there’s only two chapters left anyway. I want a clean slate for my new project A path we choose which I’ve drifted away from a little. I’m sure they’ll be some more one shots before that goes up though. Exciting times!

Rick never did come back.

Things got too crazy, too hectic; too busy. The farm went down. They lost more people. Beth slipped further away and Rick did too. Especially after Lori. He quite literally went mad and even when she approached him and took a hold of his belt buckle his eyes weren’t quite there. It didn’t feel right, even for her so she didn’t do it.

Daryl did.

When she left the yard and slipped inside, she took a moment to look back. Rick’s intense blue eyes in the sun rimmed red and his moving mouth. She almost wished she could hear the words he was saying to people only he could see, almost wished she was that deep inside his head. Instead she watched Daryl approach him, not saying anything from his lack of mouth movement.  There was no words for a really long time, so long that Beth nearly walks away from them completely, nearly shuts the door behind her. Just a beat longer she waited and it was right, it was instinct but in the next breath Rick looks at Daryl like he’s only just seeing him, like he didn’t even know he was there before.

Beth wonders if he knew she was there, if he really saw her or just decided to go along with whatever visual ride he was on. When Rick looks at Daryl, he’s lit a cigarette but it’s just dangling from his lips. They stare at each other and Beth feels her belly squeeze the longer they do. After an even longer moment where she watches ash crumble from the cigarette, Rick reaches his hand out, his fingers curling around Daryl’s throat. Daryl doesn’t say anything, doesn’t respond like he’s surprised and a ripple of awareness floods through her that this is not new.

_They’ve done this before._

Rick’s fingers stay around Daryl’s throat for a long time but even from where she’s stood so far away, she can see how hard Rick is choking Daryl and she can see with all the clarity in the world, how hard Daryl’s cock is straining in his jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Nothing but filth! And by the way, this was totally inspired by wallflow3r’s A Close Shave so if you haven’t read that yet... why are you even still here?

Beth wasn't sure where they would go.

It took a couple of days; a couple of failed attempts. She tried the watch tower and around the courtyard, jumped around hidden corners to be left with disappointment. She also tried to wait until everyone else was asleep, strain her ears to hear them sneaking out of their beds but she always fell asleep first. Wherever Rick and Daryl were fucking, she didn't have a clue how to find them. She could have just asked. She's pretty sure they would have told her. Rick dropped Judith into her cell a thousand times, most likely to sneak off with Daryl and she could have asked, but she never did.

She didn't want to ask. She wanted to find them. She wanted to be caught right in between their lust, their need and swept up in it. It's everything she's craving, has craved for a long time now and the craving gets worse the more it gets fed. Daryl's dick in her mouth against the bike, Rick's tongue in her pussy eating his own cum. The promise that he would be back and then he never showed. She doesn't blame him, circumstances changed, people died. She almost let it pass, almost let it lie, lay in her bed at night and thought maybe she should work on getting better, on becoming human.

Then she saw how lost Rick was and she wanted to help him like he helped her, but it seemed Daryl had already made it there. Now for the past few nights she's been wracking her brains imagining how it started for them. She knows how it started for her and Rick and she knows how it started for her and Daryl. Mostly, one started because of the other, like it's just inevitable that the three of them should end up entwined together, their strings tangled. Daryl wasn't ready before but with Rick, knowing what he's like, knowing how he unravelled her… Daryl must be ready and she is to.

Ready to fuck her and push himself out of his comfort zone, take her hurtling with him. Rick's taught him that, showed him and what Beth really wants to know is how far Rick pushes and how much Daryl takes. All in all, it takes her four days to find their spot. It's a sunny day and almost peaceful if she tunes out the walkers hanging off the fence, moaning out their hunger. If she doesn't look too closely at their faces, especially the kids. Most of the group are outside, basking in doing absolutely nothing for the first time in the longest time Beth can remember.

It's not just sunny, it's blistering and both her and Maggie are sunbathing in nothing but tiny shorts and rolled up vest tops, baring their bellies. Her sister is talking away about Glenn, about something he said the other night about their future, fretting into the balmy air about what a future even looks like for them, when Beth's eyes flicker open. She's not sure why other than the fact that it doesn't feel right to feel so at peace, to feel so normal, like she's lying on the porch swing back home in the summer, worrying about her new school year.

They peel open lazily, fighting her because she's pulling away from the hazy dream like world she's currently basking in. They glance to the left from the ground, through the cloud of her golden hair and to Rick who's watching her. She stretches like a cat just for him and it feels so good that she does it again, arching her spine a little like she's getting comfy. Rick's eyes blaze even from the distance he's stood at and a sharp bolt of excitement explodes through her. His eyes are so much more focused today. They flick from her face to her body and then to somewhere in the distance and she rolls her head to look, Maggie's voice still yapping away in her right ear.

When she strains her neck to look down, Daryl is walking back from the fence, his tank covered in walker from an hour of spiking them through the head. He sees her looking and pauses to look back, his eyes stroking over her in a caress. A flicker of his tongue over his bottom lip makes her breath hitch and she lifts her one knee just to have a reason to spread them. In retaliation he reaches over his head and pulls off his soiled top, scrunching it up in a ball when it clears his head. Beth raises her brow at him simply because the last time she checked, Daryl wasn't too willing to take his shirt off, something Maggie told her about scars on his back.

She wonders if she'll get to see them when he passes her but for now she's gifted the sight of his golden skin and the sweat gliding down his chest like oil. A blossom of wetness blooms into her panties and Maggie's voice completely fades into the background, all her attention on Daryl's body. He lets her get her fill before he looks back to Rick and Beth's eyes gravitate there too. They share some kind of communication, a subtle head nod; a flare of the eyes and then Rick disappears inside. Her gaze rides back to Daryl and he's striding to the door Rick disappeared through.

 _Now_.

Her heart races as she watches him clear the threshold, the door shutting behind him and then she shoots up, shouting back to Maggie, " _one sec_!" When her sister queries where she's rushing of to. Inside the building is just as hot as out and she breathes in the muggy air, eyes flicking rapidly around. There's a long corridor that connects back to the main prison, the door behind her and then two different turns. They wouldn't go back inside, even with it empty there's a chance someone would come back in. The two different routes lead to the tombs beneath them which reek of decay. It's not the sexiest place to fuck but a hidden space is gold dust.

She's just about to choose one door when she finds Daryl's shirt in a crumpled ball in the opposite direction and she walks closer to inspect it, eyes focusing in the semi darkness. This way then. Her lips twitch at the clue he left her, wondering if Rick even realised what he did. She follows the turn to a door and then quietly shuts it behind her before she descends a flight of stairs. She should really have her knife with her but if this is their meeting place there's no way walkers are down here. The bottom of the stairs leads into a corridor lined with storage closets and broken doors but there is one door intact, one door closed tight.

When she squints she finds the dust around it disturbed and anticipation punches her in the gut as she rushes to it, pulling it open with dizzying excitement and lust spurring her. The first thing she notices, is that there are no windows in the room and it would therefore be pitch black if not for the two gas lamps on the discarded chair. The second thing she notices is the men themselves. Daryl is smoking down on the bare mattress to her right, forearms braced on his knees and bare shoulders glistening in the lamp light. Rick is in another chair directly in front of her, this one less worn and beaten, stretched out with his head titled back and his eyes closed.

His legs are spread wide and his feet are planted hard on the floor in his boots. Beth pauses in the doorway for only a second before she lets the door fall closed behind her. No one speaks and Rick doesn't open his eyes, though Daryl does glance at her. His eyes are as ravenous on all her bare skin as they were outside but this close she can see how hot they are, how his muscles tremble like he wants to tear her up from where she stands and devour her. She swallows into the silence and looks back at Rick, whose eyes are still closed.

"I saw you," she whispers and she smiles at the irony.

Rick smiles too, a dangerously slow crawl of his mouth that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I know," he answers slowly, deliciously.

"Ain't he a little old for you?" She continues, leaning back against the door.

Daryl huffs as he takes the cigarette from his mouth. "Thanks."

The smile grows on her face, enjoying the banter.

Enjoying them.

"So," Rick breathes as his lashes flicker open, staring at the ceiling. "You found us."

"Been tryin' to for days."

"I know," he repeats as he lifts his head and stands, towering over her just with his shadow. "Sit down."

Beth raises her eyebrow but does as she's told, moving past him deliberately close so she can drift her fingers over his cock through his jeans. His hand snaps out and seizes her wrist, yanking her into his hard chest with an _oomph_. “No,” he growls. "Just me an' him."

Disappointment stabs her gut and she almost whines. "But-"

" _No_ ," he repeats firmer, pushing her away. She stumbles and sits down in the chair hard, hurting her ass. "Sit down an' watch. You wanted to see an' you're gonna see. Don't move."

Her body locks into place at the words and she's faintly impressed that he's already made her like this, shaped her like this. Rick nods and it's enough approval that she relaxes into the seat, the sweat pooling between her cleavage.

Rick turns his back to her and then to the left, approaching Daryl slowly, deliberately. "You ready to give her a show?"

Daryl's breath spikes and he covers it with a hard drag on his cigarette, the cherry zinging down to the nub before he chucks it and grinds it down with his boot. He doesn't answer but he wasn't meant to, they all know that. Rick's left side is facing her and Beth's breathing becomes shallow with want. The need to see this, to be involved in this is consuming her and she's already so lost in the energy between these two, the way Daryl submits without even knowing he's doing it. The tilt of his neck; his down cast eyes.

"How long you two been fuckin'?" She asks softly, her fingers drifting lazily over her bare belly.

Daryl glances at her through the fringes of her hair but doesn't say anything although his eyes are excited, tinged with wariness. Is it hard to hear that's what he does with Rick? That he fucks him? That they fuck each other? His background… the homophobia must have been a thing. Does he struggle to accept who he is? What he wants? She wants to ask all these things but doesn't. Sexuality is not the point. Release and understanding, a moment away from the body is the point. Rick doesn't answer either and she sits in the silence of their evasion. She doesn't think she'll get an answer at all, watching with a racing pulse as Rick begins to unbutton his shirt, Daryl's eyes watching every flick of his fingers.

"A while," Rick finally drawls.

"Before or after me?" She asks as her own fingers tease at the button of her shorts.

"After," Rick mutters.

His back is facing her but Daryl's eyes bounce between her fingers popping her jean shorts and Rick undoing his shirt like he can't decide where to keep his eyes. “What’re you two yappin’ on ‘bout?” Daryl pipes up.

Rick glances to the left at her to smile before looking back at Daryl down on the mattress in front of him. “I fucked Beth. After she sucked you off.”

Daryl’s eyes shrink and Beth feels her heart gallop in her chest. “You two were sneakin’ round without me?”

”Please, everythin’ was different then,” Rick answers. “We were on the farm.”

Daryl looks to her again and she bites down on her lip. Just like that his attention is hers, gaze like a magnet as she lifts her ass and shimmies off her shorts. Rick glances down at Daryl before he glances at Beth, watching too as she spreads her legs, revealing her cotton panties. They're barely panties anymore, put through too many cold, harsh washes and she braces her foot on the chair so she's spread wide open, the fabric stretching tight and nestling in her slit. Rick clenches his jaw and let's his shirt drop, let's her get a good enough view to coax more wetness before he turns back to Daryl and yanks him by his jaw.

Daryl's eyes fly to Rick and they share some kind of conversation just before Daryl reaches up and undoes Rick's belt, the leather snapping loud in the quiet. There's the _snick_ of Rick's zipper and from this angle Beth can just about see the hard line of Rick's jaw as he clenches it. Her heart speeds up when he groans, his hot length falling into Daryl's hand like it was made to be there. Beth's mouth waters and she wonders what he must taste like.

"Rick, lemme-"

"No.”

Beth whimpers and strains back in the chair with frustration, her hand sliding over her panties and pulling them to the side. Daryl looks over and freezes, his eyes yawning wide with lust. Rick growls when Daryl's thick fingers stop and grips Daryl's cheeks. “I tell you to stop?"

"Man, _look_ ," Daryl breathes and Rick looks.

Beth puts on a show now that she's got both of their attention, her fingers sliding down her soaked slit and swirling around her begging pussy hole. Their eyes track her fingers like dogs and Daryl's startled breath morphs into Rick's hiss when she swirls a finger over her puckered asshole.

"Beth."

She shivers at the all the authority in Rick's tone and relents, only because she does want to see. When her fingers retract and lay against her pulsing clit, Rick turns back to Daryl and unleashes all his frustrations. A hand in Daryl's hair yanks his head back and Rick takes his own dick in his hand. Beth's pussy clenches when he shoves into Daryl's mouth with no warning, no pre-amble, nothing God, Daryl just _takes_ it, his hands curling around Rick's ass beneath his pants. They fall from Rick's hips and she watches Daryl's bitten fingernails leave crescent marks in Rick's soft skin.

The unbearable kick in the gut is that there's already so many marks on Rick's ass, so many times they've done this and Beth feels a rush of fluids between her legs like nothing before. She moans softly, her finger swirling over her clit but Daryl doesn't get distracted this time. He keeps sucking, pushing so far down he gags when Rick's cock hits the back of his throat. A flush descends from the crown of Beth's head as she watches, her toes curling in her boots against the frame of the chair. Her clit is pulsing, already so close to cumming so she backs away, not wanting it to be over yet. Two is her limit and then she feels like a fucked out wreck.

There's no room for such luxury in this world. She has to be on guard all the time despite her little bout of sunbathing with Maggie. Shit, her sister might come looking for her… not that she'll find Beth but she hasn't really got to worry, she wanders off all the time. Daryl's groan brings her eyes back in focus and she whimpers when Rick pulls out to the tip and lets Daryl lathe at his slit with his tongue.

"Enough," Rick suddenly growls, his hand dropping out of Daryl's hair as he turns to her. "Beth."

She bounds up like a dog being called, kicking off her boots and sliding off her panties as she stands and the two of them watch. "Where'd you want me?"

Daryl huffs a laugh and Rick's lips curl like the grinch. "I want some'a your pussy."

God, yes. Is he gonna eat it? Fuck it? Is Daryl? Her pulse raises as she pulls her tank over her head. As it flutters to the floor, it leaves her completely naked and under the lamp light she knows her inner thighs are shiny with juices. There's a resounding hum from both of them and she watches Daryl lean back and pop his jeans as she approaches. When she's reached Rick, he takes her arm with one hand and reaches down to smack at her inner thigh with the other. The sting pulses through her cunt, pushing a breathless gasp out of her and directly into his mouth, so close together they're pressed.

She feels Daryl's rough fingers stroking over her hip and thigh, trailing around to her ass curiously. It heightens Rick's piercing gaze to the point that she can't control her moan, lost in the powerful orbit of the two of them.

Daryl's fingers keep curving over her asscheek down on the mattress and Rick's hand presses between her legs, cupping her cunt in the most dominating way. "This's ours, y'know that right, sweetheart?" Rick whispers.

Beth nods breathlessly, widening her stance as Daryl's fingers keep searching, curling past her ass cheek to pull them apart. Heat sparks all over her, blooming in her cheeks the most and Rick smiles, hand releasing her pussy to stroke her rosy cheek. "You're so good," he praises.

Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen, Rick's own eyes blowing with lust as he stares at her, Daryl's finger now playing in the dripping wetness from her fluttering pussy entrance.

Rick keeps looking at her wide eyes as he instructs Daryl, "get s'much as you can, Daryl. I wanna glide in your ass like it's her pussy."

Daryl groans and shoves into Beth so hard she falls into Rick, who catches her and bands his arms around her lower back, his hands reaching down to spread her ass cheeks. She sobs thickly, the sound muffled in Rick's shoulder, her pussy spread as wide as it was when he fucked her. Unlike Rick, Daryl's fingers don't screw into her. They're thick and hard, but he tries to temper his urgency and be gentle, his callouses making her shiver all over, her whole body cradled by Rick and her pussy offered to Daryl. When he pushes deep and her pussy squelches, they hiss unanimously.

"Fuck, she's so wet," Daryl mutters shortly after, his eyes flicking up to her.

Beth's face is pressed to Rick's chest like they're hugging, his chin resting on top of her head so she manages to turn her face to the left and connect eyes with Daryl as he pushes into her again. Her mouth parts on a breathless moan and then he pulls out, her cunt contracting wildly.

"Thanks," Rick whispers in her ear. "Now go sit back down."

She struggles to fully process what he's said, blinking in confusion when he lets go of her, eyes keen on Daryl slicking his cock with her juices, jaw clenched tight. Rick dips between her legs for his own scoop, wiping it down his dick too.

Beth continues to stare before she can finally articulate why she's so frustrated. "You really ain't gonna lemme join?"

Rick cocks his head at her like she's a defiant child. "I never said you was gonna, why you so surprised?"

She flounders, her eyes flicking once to Daryl who's already turning on his belly for Rick, who's still stroking his cock. When she can't seem to grasp the words she wants, she just follows her instinct and growls, rearing forward to bite down on Rick's throat. His body goes rigid and she hears Daryl's rattling moan in the heavy silence. Maybe he looked over his shoulder to watch them now that he's on all fours, she don't know because she's biting even firmer into Rick's throat, her hands in his hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly, his body unwinds and his own hand raises, gripping her hair like he did on the farm so long ago and tearing her head back.

The fire in his eyes burns and her pussy clenches desperately, so close to orgasm she can taste it. There's a moment where he stares at her and then he growls hungrily, hurtling forward to kiss her hard and fast, his teeth cutting into her bottom lip and leaving her knees trembling. It's not much of a kiss really, more of a claiming and it's over quickly. He grips her wrist during it and when they pull away he lets her fall in a controlled drop so she collapses on to the mattress.

"Spread your legs, you little fuckin' whore," Rick spits.

The aggression of his tone and the mad light in his eyes makes her legs fall apart on command.

"Daryl," Rick grates between his teeth. "Think you can take us both?"

Beth turns her head to look at Daryl whose arms are bulging as he rests on his hands and knees on the mattress to her right side. When he grunts, his eyes boring into hers, Rick grips his ass cheeks from behind and Beth smiles loosely, sitting up on her ass to turn and look. She goes up on her knees so she's facing Rick, watching as his cock head presses to Daryl's puckered hole. Her stomach tightens with excitement and when she glances up at Rick he jerks his chin. It seems she's been let in on the silent communication because she knows exactly what to do. Gathering all the saliva in her mouth, she works it right to the front and leans forward to spit against Daryl's asshole. He moans something wounded, picks it up and pushes it out higher, needier when Rick spits too, both of their saliva mingling together.

"Lie down," Rick orders.

Beth falls back breathlessly, arms pebbled with goosebumps and nipples tight with the cold as her chest rises rapidly. Rick steps back from Daryl, his cock withdrawing as Daryl sits up on his knees. Beth shuffles to the right so that she's directly under Daryl, Rick behind him. With her legs spread, Daryl gets into position, stealing what little breath from  her she had when his cock rubs against her clit. She whines softly, lifting her thighs and looping her arms under her knees. Daryl whimpers under his breath, rubbing his cock up and down her slit, his eyes swallowed in black.

Over his shoulder Rick watches with his own keen eyes, his chest raising as rapidly as hers. Beth tilts her hips more and takes a deep breath as Daryl begins to slide in. The skin of her inner thighs catch and she breathes out in a rush, her cunt sucking at his cock until his hands are balancing against her inner thighs, pressing them so far apart that her hips ache. Her arms shake where they're holding her knees apart, Daryl's weight so heavy against her as she moans deliriously. It's intoxicating, feeling so wrapped up in him and it gets better as he lays down, chest to chest with her now so his ass is offered back to Rick.

Beth trembles as his cock slides deeper, his hips nestled neatly into her now and she knows the exact moment that Rick begins to press his own cock back into Daryl's ass because all the weight on top of her cuts out her air supply. She can just see over Daryl's shoulder, Rick up on his knees, panting as he watches his cock disappear in Daryl's ass. Jesus, she wishes she could see that but at least she can feel it, Daryl swelling bigger in her tight pussy. In a mere minute Daryl's pained grunts become laboured, pleasured breathes, his dick buried to the root in her cunt and she's sure Rick is at least half way in Daryl's ass.

"Shit!" Daryl howls, his hand lifting from her one thigh and reaching out for something, anything, finding; pressing down against Beth's throat.

She stares in his yawning pupils as hers yawn back at him, her pussy sucking tight as her lack of air makes her head go light. He gets more excited the stronger her fluttering on his cock gets and she can't even make a sound when she unexpectedly cums at the deep roll of his hips, her eyes rolling into her head when the orgasm blows her wide open. Beth can't see shit, but she can feel the harsh thrust of Rick fucking into Daryl which forces Daryl's cock deeper into her and she shudders all over, Rick cursing in quick succession as Daryl trembles, shaking all three of them.

The orgasm rips into her several times over like it wants to stop but doesn't know how because there's too much going on, there's too much to enjoy. She surprises even herself when she manages to force air from her lungs and scream with the pleasure that's driving her with a thousand needles, punching into her over and over and over. Daryl's fingers release her throat, letting even more sound out and then he leans on his knuckles either side of her head and thrusts _hard_.

"Fuck," Rick spits. "You know how tight your _shittt_ , ass just went?"

Beth's eyes peel open to watch Rick rip Daryl's head back by a hand in his hair, all of his throat and sweaty collar bones bare to her. She whimpers and strains back, fucking her hips down onto Daryl's cock as it slips out a little from Rick's grip on his hair. Both men let out a gravelly moan that makes her shudder. Rick’s large hands appear on Daryl's shoulders, releasing his hair and Beth releases her knees to reach for one of them, tugging it closer as she strains her chest. It's bring them all together like a can of sardines, Daryl's face pressing into her shoulder and Rick's chest stuck to Daryl's back.

Beth curls her other free hand around Daryl's bicep, squeezing his flesh beneath her fingers as she rides his hips with her thighs. Rick lets her take his one hand, his other hand moving from Daryl's shoulder to reach for her calf where it’s spread over Daryl's hip. He watches as she parts her lips for his rough digits, moaning hungrily, the pads of his fingers hooking into her cheeks and rubbing over her flickering tongue. She sucks on them after, muting her moan and Daryl peels his face out of her shoulder to lean against Rick's and see what's happening.

Lifting his hand, Daryl's own calloused fingers join Rick's, pushing past her lips and stretching them wide like when she took his cock. They push against the back of her throat and her eyes water, tears beading in her lashes. Their fucking gets more frenzied and she's drowning in a haze of moans and slapping skin, in the pressure against her gag reflex and the tears that stream down her face. Daryl's face lifts from her shoulder again where it fell to rest and when she looks in his eyes it's like falling off a cliff. She convulses with a scream, her teeth biting into both of their fingers as they both hiss from the pain.

It seems to be Daryl's undoing because he squeezes his eyes closed and rolls his head against Rick's shoulder mindlessly, his hips stuttering and his mouth biting at Rick's throat. Rick stares at Beth as sweat glides down her temples, her body lax and eyes unfocused as Daryl howls, " _shit_ , 'm gonna… _fuck_ , Rick, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna… get _off_."

Beth's cunt is so destroyed by Daryl's driving cock it's almost numb, his swollen flesh swelling even more, stretching her wide enough for her to feel the burn, so slick he's gliding. Rick looks at her with a head tilt and she licks her lips now that their fingers are out of her mouth. Her eyes flick back to Daryl as he vibrates between them, trying to get out, trying to get Rick off of him. Instead, Rick presses down harder, all their faces so close together they're sharing the same panting breaths.

Rick is rock still in Daryl's ass now as he whispers, "cum in her, Daryl. She wants it. Fill her. I wanna see it leakin' out her cunt."

Beth bites her lip, eyes squeezing closed just as Daryl's fly open. "That ain't your fuckin' call, Rick," he growls.

A smile almost lifts her mouth but she lets Rick play the game he's playing when he continues, "I said cum _now._ "

"Fuck you," Daryl spits back and his eyes connect with hers when she opens them. "Beth m'gonna, I can't – I can't stop it, I can't…" he falters and then he goes rock still, a broken howl flooding over her skin as he spills hot reams of cum in her pussy.

Beth moans, clenching her cunt just so he spasms and when he does Rick's breath cuts out and his eyes go glassy before his head falls against Daryl's, apparently spilling his own load in Daryl's ass. When he's done, he pulls out with Daryl's pained grunt and rolls off to her right side.

Daryl mirroring him, rolls to her left and they all pant breathlessly in a body of sweaty, slick limbs, her legs entangling with both of them. "Beth, m'sorry," Daryl murmurs and it's pained, full of shame.

Beth actually feels bad that Rick fucked with him. She rolls her head to face him with a smile. "I got an' implant. Y'know 'fore all this shit. Rick knew."

Daryl's eyes flood with relief before they narrow and he lifts up with a burst of energy to punch Rick in the leg. "Asshole."

Rick laughs as he jerks away from another punch. "Next time, just do as you’re fuckin’ told, _asshole_."

Beth finds herself smiling. She's not just comfortable in her orgasmic bliss, she's comfortable with them. She's smiling because Daryl refused to knock her up without her consent, even challenging Rick. She's smiling because Rick claimed her, claimed them both. She's smiling because for the first time since her Mama died she don't feel so lost, so hazy and transparent in the world. Actually, she feels kind of found and that's dangerous because it's intoxicating. Dangerous because it's like a drug and a fix she'll need often.

A fix she won't be willing to give up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bet you didn’t think this would be updated again! Well, I had an idea and wallflow3r fanned the flames of it and now here we are! It could have been a standalone fic but it fit nicely with this universe, so be it.
> 
> Thank you wallflow3r for the idea bouncing, the inspo and the beta’ing. Love you girl ❤️

It shouldn’t excite her as much as it does.

Sneaking out of bed, tiptoeing to his room, it’s all so breathlessly exciting and she’s breathing deep and heavy by the time she reaches his curtain. Once she’s slipped inside, she breathes in the smell of the room, of him and sighs. Judith is asleep in her cot, pacifier hanging out of her open mouth. Beth leans over to stroke her head before she turns to the bottom bunk where Rick is laying, his eyes closed but flickering, like he can sense her. She pads over on bare feet with a breath tightly held and looks. He’s on his back, shirtless and the blanket is pulled down to twist uncomfortably around his hips, leaving the view of his chest, shoulders and belly to be seen in all its glory.

Sensing a shadow or a presence maybe, he grunts in his sleep and throws himself on his stomach. The sheet tangles around him, pulling taunt under his left hip as he rolls on it and jerking the fabric away from his legs. They’re bare too. Might be he’s naked, might be he’s in boxers but it halts Beth and makes her doubt herself. Should she leave? He seems tired. So desperately tired that he barely collapsed on his bed. She wants to help him out just like she did when he was going batshit crazy but she doesn’t know if waking him will help him. How different they are now, she thinks with a touch of amusement: all three of them, compared to the farm and who she and they was there.

Beth still takes what she wants unabashedly and without shame, she’s sharp tongued and sometimes borderline rude but she’s different, inside. That swirling storm of grief and heartbreak broke through the numb in the end and mostly it was because of Rick and Daryl. She would like to say it was family that pulled her back, not sex. Except it would be a lie and so would just calling it sex because it’s more than that, it was always more than that, even when she got on her knees for Daryl and sucked him dry the same day she met him. No, it wasn’t just sex that pulled her from the edge.

It was Daryl’s quiet mannerisms; his own language. It was Rick’s fingers in her hair. It was their breath on her cheek and neck when they lay tangled on the night. It was their laughter when they tickled her or she pulled a face at them. It was them. It was them and a little bit of Maggie and a bit of Judith and a bit of Daddy and all the rest of her rag tag band. It was peace. There is peace here, maybe not forever and maybe not even for long, but she’s happy and she wants to share that happiness. Especially with her boys, who took both wrists, one each and yanked her from the chasm that was swallowing her whole.

Beth twists her fingers together in deliberation. She could stay or she could go, but in the end she bends her knees and kneels onto the edge of the bed. It creaks and Rick stirs, his left hand stretching out across the sheet and fumbling by her knees, just missing them. It’s like he expects to find something there. Or someone. She’s breathless as she leans more weight into the bed and lightly touches down on his shoulders. Rick groans in his sleep, muffled mostly by his pillow and his right arm bends back in another search and finds her thigh. “Daryl?” He grumbles with a voice thick from sleep before he slides his thumb over her skin which is much smoother than Daryl’s she knows. “Beth?”

She smiles softly and presses a kiss to his cheek. “M’sorry. Just wanted to come see you. Make you better. Seemed tense today.”

He grunts and rolls onto his back again, waiting for her to arrange herself on the bed and lie down beside him. His hand curls around her and he yanks the blankets out from his body to throw them around her too, tangling his bare legs with hers. Beth hums as she’s engulfed in his heat. “S’fine,” he mumbles sleepily and she realises then that he’s not as awake as she thought. “How’s your… day… been?”

By the time he’s managed to push the question out, he’s snoring. Beth rolls her eyes in the darkness, poking him in the rib to ensure he really is asleep. When she gets no reaction, she’s certain. Sitting up gently, she places her feet on the ground and wonders if Daryl will be awake for her to go and see. Before she can make any firm decisions to leave or stay, Rick jerks irritably, seeking comfort and the blanket yanks away, leaving her mind made up. He’s naked, cock hard and long against his belly. Her mouth fills with saliva and she just can’t turn away from it, so she doesn’t. She rearranges herself, one knee on the bed and one foot on the floor as she leans over him.

The smell of him sparks lust in her cunt, lights her veins and the taste of him is even better, a thick glob of pre-cum standing at the tip. She sucks greedily, not easing into it or pacing herself, slobbering on his cock like he’s food to a starving man. He grunts in his sleep, fucks his hips up until her mouth and thrashes, moaning low and broken. She shudders, her cunt throbbing and already so wet, lips latching tight and mimicking her cunt, tongue probing at the vein she knows is on the underside. Her fingers dance over his balls, playing and squeezing, tickling as she opens her mouth back up. Rick spasms and she’s sure he’s going to wake up on her next hard suck but he doesn’t.

A hot flush burns over her skin as she wonders as to whether she can make him come before he truly does wake up. Imagining him doing so in the morning with sticky cum on his cock and in his pubic hair makes her belly flutter, knowing he would briefly remember her climbing into his bed. Knowing it was her who left him in that state. She works faster, opening her mouth and throat for the thick, wide shaft of him and bouncing her mouth up and down his dick. The noises of slobbering are obscene and loud but she doesn’t want to stop and she won’t. The rest of them can go and fuck themselves if they think Beth Greene isn’t getting what she wants. Rick jerks again and there’s something more conscious about it that makes her think he’s waking up. She presses deep, suffocating herself in his wild, dark thatch of pubic hair, his cock crammed in her mouth and pulsing hot on her tongue.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” he croaks, voice breaking from sleep as his hands fumble in the dark and grip Beth’s hair tight and vicious. “Holy fuckin’ _fuck_.”

The hiss has her squeezing her eyes closed and she sucks so hard she’s sure she’s gonna pass out, no room for air in her nostrils or mouth. It’s over before she can even panic, hot, thick reams of cum pouring down her throat in quantity and thickness Rick has never produced before. When she looks up at him, lost in the darkness as he is, she can still see him straining and the veins standing out in harsh relief in his neck; his eyes squeezed shut. His hand yanks on her hair again, this time so hard her scalp screams with fiery pain and she moans, her throat quivering as his dick spasms and jerks and empties into her mouth endlessly.

“Beth,” he grunts, raising goose bumps. “Beth, _Jesus_. Jesus, your sweet mouth, Jesus, _fuck_ , God! God, I can’t, I can’t, I ca- _stop_. Please. Please, Beth. _Please, please, please.”_

She pulls off with a wet pop, a spray of cum and a rattling breath, staring in wide eyed wonder at Rick all fucked out and sweaty. She made him beg. She’s never made him beg before. Daryl’s never made him beg. All their efforts have never made Rick Grimes beg and she did just it with her _mouth_.

“Wait ‘til I tell Daryl you begged me to stop suckin’ your cock. He’s gonna rip you a new one,” she teases as she crawls up him.

He laughs breathlessly but already he’s sleepy again, nearly sleeping. “You tell him an’ m’gonna spank your ass so raw you ain’t sittin’ for a week, y’hear?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispers in his ear, her hands stroking his chest. “Go back to sleep. Was just sayin’ hi.”

“’Hi?” He laughs weakly. “You’re a fuckin’ hellcat, Beth.”

She smiles fondly at his closed eyes and stuttering chest. “G’night, Rick.”

As she’s turning to leave, rising off the bunk, he grabs her wrist. “Go give Daryl a kiss for me, sweetheart.”

A smile curls her lips as the taste in her mouth comes to her awareness again as well as the throbbing of her cunt. “I’ll tell you all ‘bout it tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait,” he whispers and then he’s asleep again.

Beth smiles and makes her way to Daryl’s cell, each step sending a shockwave to her begging pussy. No blowjobs for Daryl, she’s getting hers too. When she pushes his curtain aside, she half expects him to be awake as he usually is at this hour, but it seems both her boys are exhausted today because he’s as passed out as Rick. Sprawled on the bed, he fell asleep with his arms behind his head and on his back. She rolls her eyes at him. She’s forever telling him not to do that when he complains of waking with numb hands and arms, but he never listens. Still, when an opportunity arises, she knows how to seize it with both hands or more accurately, her panties.

Watching Daryl’s face in the darkness, she strips off her clothes briskly, her hands barely touching all the throbbing, sensitive parts of her. She wants to come fast, before he wakes up so that it wakes him up too. How deliciously cruel. A smile twists her mouth as she pads silently to the head of the bunk, squatting to gently bind his hands around the metal with her panties. He grunts in his sleep but does nothing more. Tomorrow, when she’s not having fun and isn’t burning with the need to ride his dick, she plans to lecture both him and Rick on their shit security. She’ll go easy on them though because they’ve worked themselves to the bone and knocked themselves out cold.

Young as she is, she tends to forget that Rick and Daryl have years on her and they’re definitely not as young as they once were, much as they would love to pretend. Even still, none of them woke until she nudged them and if she was a walker being nudged would be far too late so she will say something. She’s not thinking about it tonight though and she dismisses the future conversation to turn around the corner of the bunk. She comes upon his face again. It’s turned towards her even as he’s on his back but his eyes are still closed and his breathing is deep and even.

Beth leans down, small breasts dangling in his sleeping face as she presses her lips to his and her hands to his chest. Daryl moans in his sleep and she pushes his lips open with her tongue, running it and the taste of Rick along his own. He moans deeper still, his tongue thick and heavy but jerking to keep up with hers even sleeping. Leaning her weight into her hands balanced on his chest, Beth straddles him and then tugs impatiently at the boxers he wore to bed. They’re faded and thin, quick to strip down and free his red, hard dick. He’s not weeping with pre-cum the way that Rick was but the mushroom head of him is raw and near purple with need.

She hums into his mouth, her clit throbbing painfully at the mere sight of him hard. He stirs beneath her, his tongue more active as he comes to consciousness. Wanting him to wake up buried inside her, she rocks her hips back and grinds against his cock, the head of him slipping freely in her excited juices. Even with her mouth still latched to his, tongue playing and tasting, dipping and diving, she reaches one hand back to help guide him into her. He moans brokenly in her mouth, still with an edge of sleep in it and she pulls her mouth away to breathe, her stomach cramping and ribs aching as she hunches away from the top bunk.

Daryl jerks and twists in his sleep and she rides his cock slow and deep, moans punching out of her mouth and sweat building on the backs of her knees. Her legs already ache. She rarely rides her boys since they’re forever too eager to fuck her and that usually means slamming her down on one surface or another. Seeing Daryl like this though: eyeballs rolling under the lids as he begins to wake, sweet mouth gaping open and hair tousled, hands bound by her own panties, she makes a note to make it a regular thing. It’s that which he seems to notice first: the restraint on his wrists as he fully comes to. Beth’s a little disappointed that she didn’t come first, she wanted his eyes to fly open in sheer torture as her cunt clamped down on him but she’s really not far from it. Her veins are burning and her cunt throbbing, clamping and releasing, milking and massaging Daryl’s dick. It’s so deep like this and every downwards plunge has her toes curling.

On the brink of coming his eyes finally flutter open weakly. “Beth?”

She smiles as she speeds up a little, chest heaving and sweat gliding down her temples. “M’gonna come,” she groans by way of introduction.

His hips flex and as he seems to comprehend what she’s doing, he moans thick and deep, arms jerking to grab her. Except they can’t because they’re bound and when he realises he roars so loud she’s sure half the block have woken up, his hips jerking aggressively as he thrashes, smashing so deep she’s sure he’s hit her goddamn womb.

“ _Daryl_!” She sobs thickly, her belly winding tight as tears bead in her eyes. “Jesus.”

“You’re a fuckin’ minx, y’know that?” He growls between his teeth.

She finds enough sanity to keep riding him and look him in the eye though how she makes her mouth work is beyond her understanding. “Rick woulda said the same… _unh_ , God! Thing,” she pauses to catch her breath, rolling her hips and hitting that sweet spot that makes her eyes roll in her skull. “F’he could string two sentences ‘gether,” she slurs.

When she manages to peel her eyes open again and look at him, his own eyes are feral and hot. “You suck ‘im off?”

Beth can only jerk a nod as she gasps dizzily, plunging down so hard her hips scream. “Begged me t’stop, Daryl. Begged me. S’gonna spank me raw for tellin’ you.”

For a moment he doesn’t answer but to groan and she can’t even remember what she said before when she focuses on him: sweaty, naked skin and arms pinned behind his head like a picture of calm but mouth slack and eyes dark. She screams herself to an orgasm, rubbing furiously at her own clit and spasming on his cock. Daryl’s nostrils flaring and wrists ripping through her pantie-restraint is the last thing she sees before she falls over his chest like a limp ragdoll, letting him smash his hips and cock aggressively between her legs and deep inside her soaking wet cunt to finish off, his howl broken and beautiful and soul destroying in her ear. After minutes of quiet and ragged breaths, she finally has some sanity back and slides into the crook of his arm, off his dick.

Her pussy and inner thighs are a slick mess but she doesn’t care and Daryl doesn’t either because he just cuddles her close and takes a deep breath. “Rick say he’s gonna spank you for tellin’ me?”

A smile curls Beth’s lips as she tilts her chin to look at him. “Yeah. Shoulda heard him. _Please, please, please._ Filled my throat with come.”

Daryl hums pleasantly, his fingers touching on the dry marks of smeared cum on her chest. “You suck cock like a pro, girl.”

She laughs and tucks her head under his chin. “That gonna save me from the spankin’ he promised me?”

He laughs too, low and soft, so soothing that it pulls her into a lull, her eyes fluttering closed to finally fall asleep. “Not a chance.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was talking to wallflow3r about my lack of inspiration and she encouraged me to peruse an idea I had for this fic. So today I sat down with it and it just kind of fell out. 
> 
> Remember why this is in the depraved series? Well, here's a little reminder just incase you forgot.

For a very long time, there is contentment.

Sleeping in a tangle of three bodies, limbs splayed and mouths gaping. Hot, passionate sex, whenever they get their hands on each other. Sometimes no sex, when she’s cramping up or one of the three of them is busy. Its contentment, not classically defined as a relationship because it’s not as simple as that, but a companionship of sorts, a dark need threading them all together.The orgasms still sweep her away, the lust still blows her mind but they’ve cooled off a little compared to their younger, explosive ways. Steadied their hands, more bark than bite, and more dirty talk than real action.

It’s harder to navigate them now, harder to not notice that the people around her see her sex bruises, her love bites by two different mouths. Harder to keep being as dark as they were behind closed doors, when they emerge out into the open. With both Judith and Carl growing older, and Carl asking questions, Maggie too. All of them trying to understand what could possibly hold Beth, Rick and Daryl together. A lot happens in between, some good and some bad, some plain ugly. Through it all, Beth has her boys, but no one understands them, and no one wants to directly call them out either.

It’s almost an unspoken agreement, that they’ll take it easier, that they won’t be as heavy handed, won’t rough her up as much as usual. For a while it’s okay because they still take care of her, and she takes care of them. Maybe that was the real reason she visited them so late that night, one after the other. To change things up a bit, to bring some spice back. When Rick said he would spank her, she never really took it too serious because they’ve toned it down, reeled that darkness in, gone _vanilla._ All bark, no bite. So when her eyes blink open into the darkness, there’s no particular alarm in her but she can sense them.

She can always sense them.

“Turn over,” Rick whispers above her, body a harsh outline even in the dark.

Something excited and heavy settles in her gut, something that compliments her barely awake state. Heightens it and stretches it out until, by the time she’s made it on to her stomach, she’s barely breathing. Her hair is a loose tangle about her face, heating her cheeks and scratching her bare skin. The air has been thick and humid these past few weeks, tonight no different and she fell asleep in just her vest top and panties. The blanket was strewn over her legs lightly in case anyone came in that wasn’t Rick or Daryl, but now it shifts with her and exposes her lower half. Beth shivers despite the heat, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

Her cell is all shadows, but she can see Daryl leaning against her wall in the sliver of moonlight penetrating her curtains. One foot braced against it, the other planted firmly on the floor and his arms crossed over his broad chest. He’s smirking and she knows him in such a way that his smirk reads _told y’ I weren’t gonna stop him._ Beth’s still just lying there, looking up at Rick, waiting on Rick. He’s always been the leader of the three of them. Always had a darker vision, a lustier need. A potent aura, a raw display of power. She thinks about what he looked like in his uniform back on the farm, the authority he wielded deep in his skin, accentuating the outfit.

Shivering again, she wiggles her body a little on the bed, her skin hot and clammy. The anticipation is killing her. She hasn’t a clue why they’re here but there’s one possibility she’s entertaining, and that’s that Rick’s come to spank her for telling on him. For being so proud of her accomplishments that he had to _beg_ her to stop. Now he’s going to make her beg, she can feel it like a conviction. For what she’s not sure, but she’s eager to find out. He’s spanked her here and there, they both have. When they’re fucking her, when they pass her and before bed. Light little taps that made her twitch and gasp, grow moist for.

She tries to imagine what it will feel like when he’s putting intent into it. When he’s _punishing_ her and she whimpers, wiggling again. “Rick…”

The palm of his hand touches on her head and she flinches, because she can kind of see but mostly she can’t. The darkness is an added aphrodisiac, another piece of the fantasy and she’s already hot and wet, her bones aching with her need. Beth whimpers again, nuzzles into his hand, thinks maybe he’ll skip it all and just make her feel good.

She’s wrong.

“Daryl, come take these panties off.”

Beth sucks in a breath and with it her bottom lip, her teeth biting down into the soft flesh and instantly stinging. Daryl stalks closer silently, a whisper of his clothes on the wall and then nothing. She loses him in the darkness as he crosses the floor of her cell, her heart rate increasing with each moment he isn’t in her line of sight. Then he appears, hands on her hips before she even sees him and she gasps, her bottom lip popping free of the torture of her teeth. They always do this to her, make her crave, make her need, make her depraved and she still can’t work out how. She would love to replicate it, love to string them as tight as they string her.

It’s something they’ve mastered though and she hasn’t got a hope in the world trying to unpick it. The callouses on Daryl’s fingers scrape across the tender flesh of her hips as he hooks them into the sides of her panties. He doesn’t pull them down immediately, and there’s a few moments of him paused there, Rick’s hand still on her hair. The room is throbbing with tension as much as she is between her legs. What they have planned, what they’re going to do to her. The thought of them discussing it makes her whimper, turn her head so her lips find Rick’s palm and kisses it. Even though she can’t see him, she knows from past experience that he’s smiling. It always makes him smile.

“Nice an’ slow, Daryl. I wanna to sweat.”

She _is_ sweating. Fat beads clinging at her brow and nape, the backs of her knees; the dip of her spine. Daryl does as instructed, rolling the fabric down her ass cheeks with precise slowness. Beth lifts her hips to help, to make the torture go faster but then Rick’s free hand plants onto her lower back, pressing her hard into the mattress. Beth gasps, the fabric of her panties nestling into her slit and dragging across her swollen clit as Daryl keeps tugging, until they sit under the globes of her ass. He tucks them into the creases between her cheeks and thighs, nestling them securely in place.

Like this, with Rick forcing her down, they latch around her clit in the front, almost uncomfortable and unbearably erotic. A few twitches of her hips and the friction could make her cum, they know this, the bastards. Rick knows it especially, with all the force he’s pushing into her spine so she stays still.

“Swap wit’ me,” Rick mutters to Daryl.

For a beautiful moment, there’s release as they swap positions. Like the edge of an orgasm pulled back, denial in the wickedest form. Beth gasps out a desperate breath, trying to breathe deep as she watches them in the heavy darkness, and picking out their shadows as her eyes adjust. Daryl moves closer to her head and Rick to her lower half. It’s now Daryl’s hand that pushes down on her hips, forcing her bulging clit to rub against the panties and the sheet beneath her. Beth whines under breath, turning her head into her pillow to bite it, find sanity in a world of lust and need.

“Y’know why I’m here, Beth?” Rick whispers.

She lifts her head from her pillow, turns it in a downwards angle so she can look at him. Faintly, she can find the smirk decorating his mouth with promised ruin. She nods, sure he can see her in the darkness.

“Tell me,” he mutters, glancing briefly to Daryl when he places his free hand on Beth’s shoulder, strokes it softly.

The tension brewing in her begins to relax and she’s a little looser when she whispers, “’cause I told Daryl you begged me to stop.” There’s a little smugness in her words, but she’s gonna be spanked anyway, so why not?

Daryl lets out an amused little snort, his fingers sweeping up her neck until she’s flooded with goose bumps. “Y’ always make it harder on y’self, girl.”

“An’ she knows it,” Rick affirms, shaking his head with that smirk still on his face. “M’thinkin’ five for tellin’ you, an’ five for bein’ cocky.”

Beth whimpers, pressing her face further against Daryl’s thigh where he’s stood by her head, straining her neck. “Was worth it to hear you beg,” she throws out as a parting shot.

“An’ an extra one on her pussy for that mouth.”

_Oh, God._

“Seems fair,” Daryl agrees pleasantly, his fingers now stroking her earlobe.

“Keep her mouth busy, Daryl, don’t wanna wake up half the block,” Rick whispers as he strokes his fingers over her thigh.

There’s a fine tremor already running through her, but when Daryl pulls his hands free of her body to undo his belt, she’s fully trembling. They haven’t tag teamed her in a long, long time and the thought of them doing it now feels like a dream. When his belt is undone and his fly free, his cock escapes and even in the darkness she sees the pre-cum. It’s weeping at the engorged tip, straining against his belly and she stifles another whimper. His hand takes her head, turning it at an angle that’s uncomfortable for her, but right for him, just how they like it.

Beth’s mouth is salivating, her thoughts on the first time she ever took him in her mouth, how young they were, how much has changed and yet never this. Daryl’s other hand takes a hold of his thick shaft, his thumb dancing along the underside of his cock, over the bulging vein until he hisses. He pushes his hips forward, his knees clanging lightly off the side of her bed. She knows Rick’s watching, hands completely still on her body and it makes her so wet, knowing he can see the head of Daryl’s cock parting her lips. They groan in unison, all three of them, falling into that rhythm they know so well.

Daryl’s one hand holds her face, and the other presses against the top bunk, making it creak. Rick’s hand presses to her spine, bringing that pressure between her legs back and his other tenderly rubs her thighs and ass, stroking and kneading, winding her up. With Daryl’s cock sinking deeper in her mouth, his hot, heavy length stuffing her cheeks, she’s completely taken by surprise when Rick hits her. It’s light, lighter than he’s ever spanked her before, easing her in but it still sends shock waves beneath her skin. She moans and Daryl does too, his fingers digging into her scalp.

When Rick spanks her other cheek it’s harder, bringing the pain scale up and she jerks forward, swallowing Daryl down. He chokes something broken, scrabbles his fingers in her hair, his hips strained against her face like he’s holding back. Beth is sweating, her ass cheeks burning with only those minor slaps and so much need she could burst. The panties against her clit give her delicious friction every time Rick spanks her, no room for her body to move under his pinned hand on her lower back. The next hit is harder than his other two and it makes her head spin, her tongue thoughtless as it swirls around Daryl’s cock. He seems to enjoy it anyway, his hips twitching up into her mouth, barely restrained.

Rick is panting in the quiet room, the sound of it louder than his slaps and their moans. She’s so wet already and the noise of his breathing makes her hotter, her skin in flames. “Go in on her Daryl, don’t hold back,” Rick grits out, his hand squeezing her ass so sharply she nearly bites Daryl’s dick off.

She manages to change the pressure of her teeth and only lightly scrapes them against the root of him, so buried he is in her mouth. Daryl groans through his teeth above her, pressing past her lips so deep he’s halfway down her throat. The sensations coursing through her make her heady. The ache of her neck and jaw, the dull pain of Daryl’s fingers in her hair, the bulge in her throat, the breath she can’t catch. All the breath is stampeding through her nostrils, trying to bring her air but when Rick lands his fourth smack she doesn’t think she can ever breathe again.

This is one _hurts_ and yet her pussy squeezes so desperately she clenches her thighs together. The fifth and sixth slap happen in quick succession, his large, hot hand bouncing between her cheeks. She’s gasping around Daryl’s cock now, slobbering on him and she can’t really move her head.

Taking note of her struggle, he begins to fuck his hips into her mouth instead, sinking and retreating, sinking and retreating. “Think our girl is… _fuck_ , drippin’, Rick. Bes’…” he falters, squeezes the bed frame so it squeals. “Bes’ go harder. Four t’ go.”

_Four._

The sweat is everywhere now, clinging to everything and she’s so desperately full of lust she could scream. Wet is oozing between her pussy lips, she can physically feel it. Rick hums, strokes his fingers between her legs so she jerks and swallows around Daryl. He hisses, speeding his pace now, rocking her head on her shoulders until she can barely keep up. Fire is burning through her neck and jaw muscles, and it joins in an inferno between her legs when Rick’s seventh slap rings off her left ass cheek. The pain is unreal, tearing through her body in waves of heat that harden her nipples.

The sheer joy of sensation tightens her core muscles until she’s sure she could come just from one more smack. They’re all panting, Rick’s the loudest and she loves how much this turns him on, loves the dark lust that boils in his hand when it connects with her right cheek. More screaming pain, more friction, more sweat. She’s not gonna make it. She mewls on Daryl’s cock, pushes him so deep she gags. Daryl’s hand clamps in her hair, keeping her there, his cock pulsing warningly. Her face is pressed deep in his groin, his coarse public curls brushing her cheek as she keeps swallowing, keeps trying to find air.

When Rick delivers her ninth blow, it rips through her brain with the sheer brutality of it, so loud it rings through the room. She screams against Daryl’s cock and he releases a sound full of wild, manic pleasure, his own throat strangling it hoarse as hot reams of cum burst across her tongue. They trail down her throat in thick waves, chocking her, gagging her until he pulls his cock out and sprays the rest on her cheek. Gasping like a drowning woman, near delirious, Rick lands his tenth blow. It's a lot softer than his ninth one, and the ones leading up to it, confusing her.

Until he lands his last blow. The one between her legs, directly on her pussy. Hard and unforgiving, near violent in its intensity. The surge deep inside her is as beautiful as a cock sliding into it, tipping her so close to the edge, she bites her pillow and releases a sound of pure frustration. She lays there for a moment, catching her breath, burning and burning, Rick’s fingers rubbing her hot flesh.

“Shit,” Daryl mutters into the silence as he leans his head against the arm braced on the bunk. “Haven’ cum like that in a while.”

“Beth hasn’ been this wet in a while, neither,” Rick whispers with heat, his fingers sliding over her damp inner thighs.

She whimpers, beyond sanity and reality. “ _Please._ ”

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Rick asks with innocence, like he doesn’t _know._

His broad hand is still spanning her lower back but she pushes back against it, spread her legs. “ _Please.”_

“Think she wants you to fuck her, Rick,” Daryl drawls, lazily putting his glistening dick away.

She whimpers and nods desperately, her hot cheek against her pillow nearly too much sensation. “M’so close.”

“Me too, sweetheart. Gonna be nice an’ fast, that what you what?”

_Oh, God. Please._

“Rick, please, please. I’ll do anythin’, please,” she all but sobs, her fingers clenching her pillow, her pussy a burning, needy thing all of its own.

“Since y’ asked so nicely,” he whispers, the sound of his zipper coming undone sending a spike of adrenaline coursing through her wired body. “I’ll make you come, sweet girl.”

Beth sobs with relief when he climbs on the bunk, spreading her legs so he can fit between them. She glances up at Daryl watching, her anticipating strung high as it combines with his, so palpable in his eyes. When Rick’s moved her panties to the side, his cock head presses to her opening and she reaches out to grab Daryl’s dangling hand, squeezing it. At the same moment Rick pushes into her tight walls, hissing as she squelches obscenely, Daryl’s fingers pop into her mouth. She sucks on them with a moan, Rick’s cock forcing deeper past her wet inner walls, driving her into the mattress. She cants her hips as much as she can, so dangerously close already.

He was serious when he said it would be over fast. He doesn’t break her in, doesn’t set a pace and then expand. He presses both hands to her spine, crushing her and drives into her with single minded purpose. His hips slam against her ass, his cock deep and hard, thick and wide, his sounds dirty and thrusts hard. Beth bites into Daryl’s fingers to contain her noises, her panties still latched around her clit at the front, providing a kind of friction that's magical. Eyes rolling into her skull, she sucks on Daryl’s fingers again, moaning around them as one of Rick’s hands dives in her hair, yanks her head back.

Daryl moves with them, keeping his fingers in her mouth, breathing heavy. She squeezes her eyes closed, her walls fluttering as she bites down again, her hands pressed hard against the mattress. Against Rick’s battering thrusts she tries to throw her hips back but he has all the control, all the power and it’s that thought that sends her careening over the edge. The orgasm is a strong kick to the head she can’t survive, and she goes so tight, so rigid she feels like she could break. Rick’s head drops to her throat, teeth latching in her tender flesh, and he expels all his sounds into her skin, his hot cum bursting against her front wall until it’s flowing out of her as fast as it flows in.

Moving his fingers out of her mouth, Daryl crouches down when her and Rick collapse, breathing heavily. Rick’s mouth nuzzles at her throat and her eyes droop, Daryl’s body suddenly pushing onto the bed. They make room for him, still breathing heavy. It’s a little uncomfortable, her vest skewered on her upper half. She’s too cocooned by them both to move though.

“You cunt felt so good today, sweetheart,” Rick whispers against her throat.

Daryl’s head on her other side presses sweet kisses into her shoulder. “Lemme feel.” She whimpers even before he parts her legs, but the gruttal sound that crawls up her throat as he pushes his fingers inside her is obscene.

"Fuck," Rick breathes, his fingers meeting Daryl's, both of them smearing Rick's oozing cum and playing with her. 

Beth jerks and shakes, near sobbing, pulled too tight with sensation. They both stop together and she releases her tense bones like her strings have been cut. "Jesus." 

Daryl's fingers raise from her cunt and slide into his mouth, his moan one of appreciation. "Get some sleep girl, y' might find my head buried in your cunt when you wake up."


End file.
